Jiyu no Netsubo- Craving of Freedom
by Strawberry Gashes
Summary: This is an AU fic where the Seishi go to the same high school as Sakura, Celeste and Kohaku. Very interesting and a bit angsty as well. Its basically about going through the trials and problems of being a teenager and how hard it could be to fall in love.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi now pardon me as I finish my tub of Chocolate chip ice cream

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi now pardon me as I finish my tub of Chocolate chip ice cream! ^^() I don't own the theme song either.

Author's note: Konnichiwa, ficcy readers!Im really happy that you have come to read my fic. Anyway, this is a reincarnation fic where the Seishi are attending the same high school that Kohaku, Celeste and I are attending. I know there are some fics out there like this and I just want to say before someone says some remark, Im not copying anyone! Anyway Im going to make this as interesting as possible and since I don't know how the Japanese school system works, Its going to take place at an American-style school…In Japan! Hahahaha! *ahem* Gomen. Anyway I picked this theme song because I thought it suited Sakura, who is the 'bad girl' of the group. I believe this song was picked because one of my friends said and I quote: "Anyway, it looks like that's just what Sakura shows. Y'know, like an outer shell kinda thing. The song suits her, but not what she makes herself look like." I hope ya like fic!! Please R+R!!

~*Jiyu no Netsubo*~ (Craving of Freedom)

Give me release,

Witness me, I am outside.

Give me peace, 

Heaven holds a sense of wonder.

And I wanted to believe

That I'd get caught up

When the rage in me subsides.

Passion chokes the flower until she cries no more

Possessing all the beauty, still hungry for more.

Heaven holds a sense of wonder

And I wanted to believe I'd get caught up

When the rage in me subsides.

In this white wave, 

I am sinking in this silence.

In this white wave…In this silence…

I believe that I can't help this longing…

Comfort me, I can't hold this all in.

If you won't let me…

Heaven holds a sense of wonder

And I wanted to believe I'd get caught up

When the rage in me subsides.

In this white wave, 

I am sinking in this silence.

In this white wave…

In this silence, I believe I have seen you.

In this white wave you are silent…

You are breathing in this white wave…

I am free…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 1- Welcome to Tengoku High

It was an ugly Thursday morning in Tokyo.The sky looked as if it was painted a shade of dark gray.Within a large apartment, a red-headed young woman lay half asleep in her bed, completely ignoring the fact that the light blue alarm clock to her right read 7:45am. The smell of bacon and pancakes filled the air. The girl sighed and rolled over, staring at the white plaster walls in front of her. "Sakura, time to get up!" her father's deep voice called from the kitchen. Sakura hated going to school knowing that another detention was waiting to be served. But to please her father, she dragged herself out of bed and walked to her closet, pulling out her mid-thigh length trenchcoat, skin tight black shirt, black denim shorts and combat boots that came up to a little below her knees. "Sakura!!" her father called, a little louder this time. "Im up!!" Sakura replied, getting dressed. A few moments later, Sakura walked out of her room and into the kitchen, plopping herself down in one of the soft cushioned chairs. Sakura's father, Tooya, (Yes, the one from Ayashi no Ceres ^_^) turned around and put her breakfast and a fork in front of her, also handing her a tiny bottle of sunny delight. "Arigato, Otousan." Sakura said, picking up her fork. Tooya sat down next to his daughter and said, "Sakura, I hope you don't bring me anymore of those detention forms to sign." Sakura sank a little in her seat "Ok, Otousan." She replied. Tooya eyed Sakura from the side, "And you better not forge my name either!" Sakura sank even lower. Both of them sat in silence eating their breakfast, until Sakura decided to break the silence, "Otousan, can I go hang with Arashi and the gang after school?" Tooya turned to Sakura and slightly narrowed his eyes, "Sakura, I told you I don't want you to associate with them much, I understand your in their motorcycle gang but after you got arrested the other night, I think you should cool it for a while." Sakura clenched onto her father's sleeve and gave him the sweetest puppy-eyes she could manage "Please, daddy!" she whimpered. Tooya looked at her andfell into her trap, "Grrr, fine! I want you home by 8 and if you get arrested, im confiscating your motorcycle!" Sakura nodded and gave her father a big hug, as well as a kiss on the cheek, "Alright!" Sakura looked up at the clock on the wall, it now read 7:55. "Whoa, daddy, Im running late! I'll see you tonight, ok?" Sakura quickly dashed to her room and grabbed her red jansport backpack. "Bye, daddy!" Sakura called out as she ran out of the apartment. "Have a good day, baby." Tooya added as the door shut.

***********************************

Kohaku Chikyu sat in the office of Tengoku high school, slightly culture-shocked due to the surroundings of her new school. The young blonde woman lowered her head when the words, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" chimed its way though the halls. Kohaku looked at her watch, if she didn't register quickly, she was going to be late for class. And that was NOT something she wanted on her record. "Hey whatcha doing?" said a soft voice. Kohaku looked up and looked into the brown eyes of a young woman that was about her age. "I was waiting to register. Im new here." Kohaku said. The young, brown-haired woman smiled at her, "Well, you ain't gonna get anywhere just sitting there!" The young woman stuck out her hand, "My name is Celeste Tentai! If you want, I can show ya around." Kohaku nodded and shook Celeste's hand, smiling warmly, "That would be great! My name's Kohaku Chikyu!" Celeste helped get Kohaku signed in. After they were finished with the business in the office, Kohaku and Celeste walked down the main hall. Celeste showed Kohaku to her locker and helped her put all of her unnecessary supplies inside. "So where are you originally from?" Celeste asked as the two young women started to walk again. "Oh, im from Kyoto." Kohaku replied. All of a sudden, Kohaku stopped in her tracks, a blush crept its way upon her cheeks. Celeste unknowingly, kept on walking until she noticed that Kohaku wasn't by her side, "Kohaku?" she said as she turned around. Kohaku eyes were focused on a tall, handsome, purple-gray eyed, teal-haired young man. "Wow, who's that?" Celeste looked over to Kohaku's center of attention "Oh…That's Tamahome. He's a senior." Kohaku sighed dreamily, "He's reeeeally cute!" Celeste smiled and sighed, shaking her head, "Well, him, Tasuki and Chichiri are pretty much 3 of the most popular guys in school, they barely give ANY girls attention." Celeste's jaw dropped when Tamahome passed, looked at Kohaku and smiled. Kohaku was a red as a cherry. "No fair!!" Celeste shouted. Tamahome's slightly baggy jeans swayed as he walked, his 'wife-beater' shirt perfectly portrayed his muscular chest and his unbuttoned dark blue shirt was placed over the 'wife-beater'. Kohaku sighed dreamily and began to slightly trail after him, praying to the gods that he was in some of her classes. Celeste hung her head in defeat and followed. 

***********************************

Sakura drove her black, flame covered Kawasaki motorcycle as quick as she could to school, going over the speed limit, which was 90 miles per hour. She looked at the clock on the headboard, "Aww fuck, Im late!" Giving the throttle a good thrust, she sped up, going 100. Much to the dismay of other drivers, she overtook about 5 cars, leaving them behind in less than 10 seconds. When she arrived at school, she quickly parked her bike, took her backpack out of the compartment, shoved her helmet in its place and ran up the stairs to the school. Unfortunately much to her discomfort, she was stopped by security. "Excuse me, Mikage-san, but you know the rules." Sakura sighed, handed one of the guards her backpack and held her arms out, allowingtwo of the security guards to go over her with a metal detector while the other searched through her bag for any weapons. As one of the devices went over her pocket, it started to beep loudly. Sakura sighed angrily. Some of the students started to crowd around.Sakurareached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. As she was about to open it, one of the guards snatchedit out of her hand and began to search through it, only to find some change. "Fuck! Do you want the change?! Huh?! Well take it!! I don't eat the crap at this school anyway!!" Sakura shoved her wallet back in her pocket and in the process, grabbing her backpack and throwing the loose change at the guard. She stormed away muttering cuss words as students quickly jumped out of her way.Kohaku and Celeste watched as the red-headed young woman walked past them, "Who's that?" Kohaku asked after Sakura got far away enough so she couldn't hear. "Oh that…" Celeste pointed, "…Is Sakura Mikage. She's like the toughest girl in school. I heard that she's in some motorcycle gang and got arrested last week." Kohaku just watched her walk down the hall, "Oh…" Celeste looked at Kohaku, "Just stay away from her if you know what's good for you. She's not afraid to fight." Kohaku nodded slowly and then turned around, "Argh!!! I lost Tamahome!!" she shouted, causing some of the other students to look at her. Celeste slapped her forehead. 

***********************************

Tasuki gathered his needed textbooks out of his cluttered locker. He jumped when Tamahome slapped his back "Hey, Tasuki-kun!" he said. Tasuki sighed and playfully punched Tamahome in the stomach. "Fuck, can't ya be normal and tap me on the shoulder or somethin'!" Tamahome chuckled. "So…" Tamahome began, "Did ya see the new girl?! The blonde one? She's kinda cute." Tasuki looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, "No…" he replied. Tamahome smiled to himself as he saw Kohaku and Celeste walking down the hall. 

***********************************

Sakura sighed as she rummaged through her locker looking for her chemistry textbook. "Only the second fuckin' week of school and Im already havin' trouble keeping my locker clean. Che." The bell rang, alerting the students that the first period of the day was about to start. Sakura sighed and slammed her locker door, causing a girl next to her to jump on account of the loud sound.Sakura shook her head and walked down the hall, silently praying that the teacher would be late on account she wasn't going to make it in time. The halls were beginning to grow quieter as teens from all over flocked to their classes. Sakura quickened her pace to a light run, even though it was hard enough with the heavy load on her back.

***********************************

Tasuki sat in chem. class, closing his eyes as he thought about who his new partner was going to be. He sighed angrily as he thought about how he ended up in this predicament. The last time they had lab day, Tasuki and Tamahome fooled around with the chemicals and caused a mini-explosion, resulting in cleaning up the lab and 3 days of detention. Tasuki turned his attention to the front of the classroom when the teacher brought a young blonde woman to the front of the classroom, "Class," the teacher began, looking at a file, "This is our new student, Kohaku Chikyu. Now…who would like to be her lab partner?" Tamahome quickly raised his hand. The teacher smiled, "Arigato, Tamahome-san." Tasuki rolled his eyes and slouched in his seat as Kohaku walked past him to Tamahome's desk in the back of the classroom. Chichiri tapped on Tasuki's shoulder, "What's wrong, no da?" Tasuki sighed "Nothin'. Im fine, I just don't know WHO my lab partner is gonna be, and I have a feelin' I don't WANNA know." Chichiri looked up and smiled as Celeste walked into the classroom and sat herself down next to him. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Celeste-chan." Chichiri said as Celeste sat down and pulled out her textbook. Celeste blushed a little and smiled, "Ohayo, Chichiri-san" Chichiri turned back to Tasuki, "Well, Im sure you'll be fine once you find out who your partner for the year is, no da." Tasuki smiled weakly, "Yeah." Tasuki looked up when he heard the teacher's voice say, "Your late, Mikage-san!" Sakura stood there, sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Yeah by about 2 minutes, I don't think that makes much of a difference." The teacher narrowed his eyes, "Well, besides that, I reckon you need a new lab partner because of that incident with the scalpel last week." Sakura's eyes slightly widened and Tasuki quickly pulled out his textbook and placed it over his face, to look as if he was reading. Sakura brushed some of her bangs out of her brown eyes, "Well, frick, Chiyo shoulda not whipped me in the face with her stupid braid!! And besides," Sakura smirked, "She said she was gonna get a hair cut anyway, I just gave her one for free."The teacher rolled his eyes, "Well since you don't have a lab partner," he pointed to Tasuki. "There's your new lab partner for the REST of the year!" Sakura looked at Tasuki and her jaw dropped, "What the…?!!?" Tasuki slammed the book on his desk andshouted "But Tatara-sensei!!" Tatara raised his hand, "No exceptions." He said as he walked back to his desk. Sakura narrowed her eyes and walked over to Tasuki's desk, sat down and slammed her textbook on the table. Celeste looked at Sakura, then at Chichiri, then at Kohaku, who were also watching this spectacle. Tamahome smiled, "Looks like Tasuki has his hands full, doesn't he?" Kohaku turned to Tamahome, "Do you know her?" Tamahome nodded, "Yeah, she's my cousin." Kohaku's jaw dropped.Tasuki scooted over to give Sakura a little more room. He eyed the kirei girl from the side. Tasuki didn't want to complain to her, he valued his life more than that. But…there was something to Sakura that he couldn't quite figure out. "Ummm…Hey." He said, trying to start a conversation on account he was bored. Sakura looked at him dumbfounded, "Hi…" Sakura was a little surprised that anyone wanted to talk to her. A lot of the students were afraid of her. She smiled lightly and opened her textbook to the assigned page number that was written on the blackboard. Tasuki noticed her smile and turned his head, hiding his own smile. Chichiri's mouth could have dropped about 10 feet if it wasn't held in place. Celeste was the same, '_Oh my god, she didn't try to pound him for flirting with her!!'_ her mind screamed. For about an hour, Tatara explained to the class about nitrogen and CO2. Tasuki fell asleep and Sakura was beginning to doze off. Tatara noticed Sakura's slacking and shouted, "Sakura Mikage!! What did I just say to the class?!" Sakura's head snapped up and she felt completely dense, "What? Huh?!" Tatara closed his eyes in anger, "Since you're soooo knowledgeable in this class, you can make up for it in detention tomorrow!!" Sakura was about to say something but Tatara lifted up his hand. Sakura growled and muttered cuss words to herself. Tatara's eyes focused on the snoozing Tasuki, "SINCE TASUKI IS BUSY COUNTING SHEEP IN THIS CLASS, HE CAN ACCOMPANY SAKURA IN DETENTION TOMMOROW!!" Tasuki quickly woke up, "WHAT?!" Kohaku and Tamahome giggled, causing Sakura and Tasuki to turn to them and glare. Kohaku and Tamahome earned a seat in detention as well. Celeste and Chichiri felt bad and tried to stand up for Kohaku and Tamahome, but instead got detention for speaking out of place. All 6 teenagers were busy complaining as the teacher went on with his lesson.

TBC

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Deliver me, out of my sadness.

Deliver me, out of my madness.

Deliver me, courage to guide me.

Deliver me, strength from inside me.

All of my life, I've been in hiding,

Wishing there was someone just like you.

Now that you're here, now that I've found you,

I know you're the one to pull me through.

Deliver me, loving and caring.

Deliver me, giving and sharing.

Deliver me, the cross that Im bearing.

Deliver me, Deliver me,

Oh deliver me.

All of my life I was in hiding,

Wishing there was someone just like you.

Now that you're here, now that I've found you,

I know you're the one to pull me through.

Deliver me,

Oh deliver me.

Won't you deliver me?

Author's notes: You like? ^_^ Please R+R to tell me what you think, kay?! Anyway, next chapter: The 6 teens meet in detention and begin to somewhat befriend each other. And they all get a lecture from the Student Council President…Soi?! Also a fight scene between Sakura and…? Read the next interesting chapter of 'Jiyu no Netsubo' and you'll see what I mean! Ja ne! P.S: If anyone was wondering why I made Tooya Sakura's father, I thought he best suited the part. ^_^


End file.
